Ningún problema verdadero tiene solución
by Hessefan
Summary: Qué jodido aprovechado, se decía a sí mismo, incapaz de poder revertir esa cuestión porque sencillamente no quería, he ahí la esencia de la persona egoísta: puede reconocer los hechos, pero en su egoísmo no hará nada para cambiarlo. Lo que pudo considerarse como el último trabajo de la yorozuya, tal como se la conocía, no se trató de uno particularmente difícil, pero sí revelador.


**Ningún problema verdadero tiene solución**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Desde ya que no soy Sorachi. Gintama le pertenece por entero a él. La frase que uso como título del fic es conocida como ley de Smith.

**Prompt**: 03. Amado

**Notas**: Yo sabía, cuando pedí que me propusieran parejas en mi _fanpage_, que nadie iba a nombrarme esta, pero claro… no me iba a quedar con las ganas XD ¡Ya sé que soy la única que los shippea! Déjenme ser feliz.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

Lo que pudo considerarse como el último trabajo de la yorozuya, tal como se la conocía, no se trató de uno particularmente difícil, pero sí revelador. Todo comenzó un emblemático martes trece, de un verano muy pronto a terminar. El reloj marcaba poco más de las ocho de la mañana cuando el timbre sonó.

El muchacho dejó de fregar los trastos acumulados en la cocina y se acercó a la puerta a atender a quien sería el primer cliente luego de mucho tiempo. Al fin se acababa la mala racha, ya no más comer lo que la suerte ofrecía, pensó Shinpachi mientras hacía pasar a la señora a la sala.

La dejó con una taza de té helado, se disculpó y fue al cuarto de su jefe con ansiedad disimulada. Gintoki dormía boca abajo y desparramado, con medio cuerpo en el tatami y la otra mitad en el piso de madera.

El muchacho reparó en el pormenor de que no estaba en piyama, sino con la típica ropa de calle y no logró reprimir el gesto de fruncir el ceño y soltar un gruñido a lo Marge Simpson. Apretó un puño y arrodillándose junto al tatami le asestó un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

—Despierta —susurró con cierta rabia contenida. Gintoki se quejó en sueños para luego seguir roncando— ¡Despierta, Gin-san! —exigió elevando un poco el susurro de su voz, lo necesario para interrumpir el sueño del hombre.

Como vio que no lo conseguía recurrió al plan que por lo general funcionaba en mañanas de calor abrasador: apagó el pequeño y destartalado ventilador de pie que Gintoki solía ponérselo en la cara como una fatua manera de no morir ahogado en su propio sudor en un verano que había sido arduo como pocos.

Ni eso.

Shinpachi entonces liberó su furia mal contenida que se tradujo en una lluvia de cachetazos.

—¡Para! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No es manera de despertar a la gente! —De inmediato reparó en los detalles, primero vio el ventilador apagado, luego la hora que profesaba su reloj— ¡Espero que tengas una buena razón para despertarme a estas horas!

—¡Son casi las nueve, caradura! —se indignó— ¡Y deja de gritar que hay un cliente! ¡Llevo media hora tratando de despertarte! —exageró.

—¡Tú estás gritando más fuerte!

Nada de lo expresado revelaba la razón de su enojo, pero Gintoki tampoco necesitaba preguntar. El haberse quedado dormido con la ropa puesta significaba solo una cosa: que había llegado tan borracho que solo atinó a caer desmayado, por fortuna le acertó a la zona correcta de la casa. Ya una vez había amanecido en el baño, empapado de pies a cabeza por un baldazo supuestamente _accidental_ y la superflua justificación de Shinpachi de que estaba limpiando, que el baño no era lugar para dormir y que de paso la tina vomitada la iba a limpiar él.

—Ni las botas te quitaste.

—¡Ya, mamá! —Gintoki interrumpió la previsible queja poniéndose boca arriba para mirar la cara del muchachito crispada en una mueca que era una mezcla entre enojo, resignación y pesar—. ¿Tengo que recordarte quién es el adulto aquí?

—¡No te vendría mal recordártelo a ti mismo de vez en cuando! —No dijo más, porque iban a terminar en esa espiral interminable de reproches y había un asunto importante o más primordial en ese momento. Ya después le recriminaría el hecho de desaparecerse para gastar el poco dinero que tenían en alcohol barato y mujeres de Yoshiwara.

Gintoki suspiró. A veces se preguntaba por qué había permitido que ese muchacho se colara tanto en su vida, bastante tenía con Kagura. En ocasiones hasta llegó a sospechar que Shinpachi poseía algún don sobrenatural para adivinar sus pensamientos. Lo cierto es que el chico era astuto; siempre lo había sido y con el tiempo seguiría perfeccionándose, y a Gin le costaba cada vez más elaborar excusas creíbles. Incluso llegó al punto de dejar de tratar de "protegerlo" de las verdades dolorosas; bien sabían los niños de la casa que su jefe no era perfecto.

Sí, era un jodido desastre por donde lo mirasen.

El Shinpachi que él conoció era más ingenuo e inmaduro, en cambio el del presente comprendía que el hombre al que seguía estaba lejos del ejemplo quimérico que se podría esperar de un auténtico samurái, o siquiera de un adulto.

¿Qué más daba? Todos en Kabuki, hasta los que lo negaban, habían aprendido a apreciar a Gintoki tal como era: con sus cuantiosos defectos y sus nobles virtudes. Desde ya que Shinpachi no sería la excepción, al contrario, justamente era el cariño que le tenía lo que lo arrastraba a comportarse como una "mamá"; por mucho que no le agradara ese papel y por mucho que luchara por no adoptarlo.

Gintoki se puso de pie y escuchó el nuevo reproche de que estaba impresentable, pero no le dio importancia a los pormenores y así, despeinado, con las lagañas pegadas, el aliento nauseabundo a alcohol y quizás a prostituta, salió a recibir al cliente que aguardaba por el _responsable_ del lugar.

Saludó y se sentó en el sillón al lado de una Kagura que no lucía mucho mejor que él. Mientras Gintoki luchaba por no sucumbir a la resaca, la chica batallaba contra el mal humor crónico de todas las mañanas.

—Disculpe la tardanza, ¿cómo me había dicho que se llamaba? —Shinpachi tomó la palabra al ver que los otros dos no estaban en su mejor día.

—Kami —contestó la señora, lucía serena y al mismo tiempo confiada—, Kami Andoresua.

—Vaya nombre. —Gin arqueó las cejas y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz para ver si con ese gesto mitigaba un poco la migraña. Apenas lo había murmurado como para que alguien lo escuchara, pero Shinpachi a su lado le clavó el codo en la costilla para hacerlo callar.

—¿_Dios_? —dijo Kagura sorprendida— ¿Dios es mujer?

—Basta ustedes dos, no importa el nombre. —Shinpachi no quería desviarse de lo importante—. Cuéntenos para qué quiere contratarnos. —Plantó una urbana sonrisa.

—Verán, la hermana de mi esposo murió de forma trágica y queremos recuperar un objeto que le pertenecía a ella. Varios objetos, pero hay uno en especial que ha desaparecido…

Y mientras la mujer se desenvolvía en las explicaciones, Gintoki hizo lo que solía hacer en esas circunstancias: estudiar al cliente. Era una mujer de mediana edad, cuya ropa no indicaba ninguna clase social en especial, vestía de negro, pero lo atribuía quizás a alguna especie de luto, puesto que en algunas zonas adoptaban ese color en lugar del blanco tradicional; o tal vez la mujer era parte de alguna asociación, ¿quién sabría decirlo? Como fuera, no se detuvo en nimiedades y observó el rostro de ella mientras hablaba para descifrar en su lenguaje corporal algún detalle que buscara ocultar.

La gente suele mostrar una cara ante los demás, pero el cuerpo nunca miente y muchas veces dice más de lo que su dueño pretende reflejar. Tenía una mirada férrea, unos ojos bonitos y un pelo cuidado, pobre no era… eso le daba la pauta de que podría cobrarle caro. Era bonita si tomaba en cuenta su edad, y sus facciones eran agradables, aunque frías. De golpe reparó en ese detalle: estaba sentada allí contando sobre la muerte de un familiar, alguien que había muerto de manera trágica.

—¿Cómo falleció ella? —interrumpió Gin cortando el aire. Fue como una pregunta salida de lugar, en un momento incorrecto, al menos para los otros que estaban allí esa sensación de desubicación era palpable, pero para él tenía todo el sentido del mundo si se tomaba en cuenta sus cavilaciones.

—Se suicidó —respondió con cierta ecuanimidad—; luego de su muerte le perdimos el rastro a muchas de sus pertenencias. Algunas fueron tiradas a la basura, otras tantas vendidas… el asunto es que por error se ha descartado un mazo de cartas.

—¿Y por qué no compran uno nuevo? —propuso Kagura—. En el supermercado venden hasta con imágenes, ¿verdad Gin-chan? De flores, perritos… ¡Hasta de mujeres desnudas! ¿Verdad Gin-chan? Él tiene muchos de esos mazos —murmuró lo último.

—No es igual —reprendió Shinpachi entre dientes—, seguro que la señora quiere recuperar ese mazo porque es un recuerdo de un ser querido.

—Es más que eso —se atrevió a interrumpir la mujer—; a decir verdad, es un mazo que no se puede comprar en una tienda. Es un mazo único... ella lo creó. Fueron sus manos las que le dieron vida y por ese motivo no hay una copia.

—Con más razón han de querer recuperarlo —terció Shinpachi.

—Pero si ha sido tirado a la basura ya debe haber sido reciclado como papel higiénico o algo similar —apuntaló Gin sin ningún tipo de tacto. Vaya destino para esas cartas.

—En realidad, por la belleza del trabajo sospechamos que ha sido vendido. Dudo mucho que lo hayan tirado sin más.

—Eso es… genial —dijo Shinpachi, porque de ser así sería fácil buscarlo en tienda de usados y de canje. No compartió su conclusión para poder quedarse con el trabajo—. No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscarlo, ¿verdad, Gin? —Lo miró, porque él era quien siempre tenía la última palabra.

—Sí —concedió—, solo una última cosa. ¿Hay algo en especial que debamos saber sobre este mazo de cartas?

—No —respondió la señora teniendo un gesto corporal que develaba su incomodidad. Algo se reservaba, esa sensación a Gin no se le iba.

—Lo que no entiendo —caviló el jefe mirando la mesa ratona y luego a la señora—, el por qué crear un mazo de cartas. ¿Ella era artista o algo similar? ¿Era fanática de los mazos de cartas?

—Ella coleccionaba los del Señor de los Anillos —respondió la señora—; así que sí… se podría decir.

—Una última cosita, y de verdad es la última —dijo Gin cuando la mujer se puso de pie siendo acompañada por Shinpachi—, la hemos llamado "ella", ¿cuál era su nombre? —No, no era relevante, pero le llamaba la atención que la señora se le presentara a hablar de una persona sin mencionarla una vez; de una supuesta persona querida y que ha muerto de una manera que siempre deja huellas en los seres queridos de un suicidado.

—Sakura. —Hizo una leve reverencia en señal de despedida y atravesó la puerta para marcharse.

—¡Lo sabía! —Apuntaló Gin aún en el genkan cuando la señora se fue— ¡Son las cartas Cloud! —exclamó con ligera satisfacción.

—¡¿A esa conclusión llegaste después de tanto análisis y preguntas incómodas?! —Shinpachi negó con la cabeza, ya resignado con esa obsesión de Gin de comparar su mundo con un manga de la Jump.

—Pero se llama Sakura y son sus cartas, ¡únicas! ¿Qué pista te da eso? —refutó Gin con graciosa obviedad— ¿Qué? No me mires así… Un hombre de verdad, que se jacte de serlo, sigue con fervor Card Captor Sakura ¡y lo admite!

—No te miraba así por eso, sino porque todavía pareces salido de un contenedor de basura. —Se ajustó los lentes—. No puedes presentarte así ante los clientes. No inspiras confianza.

—¡Ella no inspiraba confianza! —Se defendió sin peso— ¡Y deja de reclamármelo, últimamente estás peor que una madre!

—¿Eso en la yukata es vómito? —Observó una mancha enorme de color blancuzca que abarcaba parte de la entrepierna y el estómago.

—Espero que lo sea —murmuró Gin mirándose la ropa—. Mientras el fluido sea mío, no me preocupa.

Cerró la fusuma que daba a la calle para dar la vuelta y sentarse en el sillón, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para llevar a cabo ese trabajo. Buscar información sobre las tiendas de compra y venta en Kabuki no fue difícil, pero recorrerlas a todas les llevaría su tiempo.

El día que se dispuso para hacer la búsqueda fue uno de insoportable calor, aun así, Kagura insistió tanto con ir, asegurando que en el lomo de Sadaharu no sufriría tanto los efectos del sol, que Gintoki aceptó. Tomaba en cuenta que hacer paradas para refrescarse sería una obligación, el asunto es que como siempre no tenían tanto dinero como para andar frenando en cada puesto de helado o cafetería.

—¡Tengo sed, Gin-chan! —se quejó la muchachita echada sobre el lomo de Sadaharu sin soltar la sombrilla, único adminiculo que la protegía de su peor enemigo.

—¡Te dije que no vinieras, tonta, que con Shinpachi nos arreglábamos, es solo buscar unas cartas! —se quejó aminorando la marcha hasta frenar ante una cafetería.

Entraron y se ubicaron en unas mesas cerca del ventanal, con Gintoki quejándose del gasto que representaban sus empleados y estos argumentando que si tuvieran un sueldo ellos mismos se comprarían el refresco.

—Ustedes exprimiendo mi dinero como si fuera el banco central. Si no damos con esas cartas comeremos frijoles hasta fin de año —anunció el jefe de mal humor luego de abrir y cerrar su billetera—. ¿Entienden? No más sukonbu, no más golosinas…

—No más yoshiwara —murmuró Shinpachi dándole donde le dolía.

—No más pachinko —agregó Kagura.

—No más borracheras… —continuó el muchacho entre dientes.

—Oye —lo miró de costado y entre ojos, sentado a su lado— ¿todavía sigues molesto conmigo por eso? No dejas de reclamármelo a cada segundo y estás de un humor…

—Eres adulto, por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras —argumentó con ahínco aceptando la limonada que la mesera le trajo—. No soy la madre de ustedes dos, bien lo dijiste.

Kagura, quien estaba sentada delante de ellos, los miró en silencio para estudiarlos con cuidado y con el poco tacto que tenía hizo ver el quid de la cuestión:

—Pachi… últimamente más que una madre te pareces a una esposa.

—Pachi siempre fue así de pesado con nosotros —acotó Gintoki devorando su parfait en un segundo y Kagura asintió conforme con esa observación.

—Si soy así de "pesado" —remarcó— es porque ustedes me dan motivos. Además, den las gracias, que si no fuera por mí en estos momentos estarían compitiendo con Hasegawa por las monedas debajo de las máquinas de refresco. Aparte ¿quién cocina, quién lava, quién limpia, quién hace los mandados?

—Ok, ya deja de torturarnos —se quejó Gintoki—, te pagaré el sueldo este mes, ya basta.

—No es por eso, Gin —suspiró, harto de darle vueltas a lo que quería expresar en verdad, pero fue Kagura la que encontró las razones tras el reclamo.

Nada raro dada la convivencia, a fin de cuenta era ella la que siempre le decía a Shinpachi que no se preocupara por el jefe, que ya volvería. Era ella quien dormía a pata suelta, tranquila de que el chico se encargaría de asistir el malestar del adulto cuando regresara a casa luego de una larga ausencia. Si lo pensaba bien, su amigo sí se comportaba como una verdadera esposa.

—¡No te necesitamos, cuatro ojos! —se defendió Kagura revelando parte de su observación— ¡En tal caso Gin te necesita como esposa, pero yo no!

Para Gintoki tampoco pasaba desapercibido que en el último tiempo Shinpachi se había vuelto más "reclamador" de sus ausencias, seguidas de resacas por obvias razones. El chico ya a esas alturas sabía que cuando el adulto desaparecía para volver en ese estado calamitoso era por una sola razón: Yoshiwara.

Sin embargo, Gin atribuía esa preocupación a la razón de que Shinpachi ya no era el niño que había conocido y que ya no le resultaba tan fácil embaucarlo. De hecho, puertas adentro agradecía esa preocupación; aunque se quejara a viva voz de los reclamos y de la intromisión en su vida privada comprendía que el muchacho no le reclamaba las salidas por razones de economía, como argumentaba cada vez que discutían del tema. Era lo que menos le importaba a Shinpachi, ¡si nunca le había pagado el sueldo! El dinero no era problema, sino el rumbo que tomaba a veces la vida del adulto.

—Si tan pesado soy y no me necesitan… —Y ahí iba a hacerse el ofendido. Era un juego que solían jugar los tres cada cierto periodo de tiempo, como una tonta manera de probar los lazos.

—Ya, Patsuan… —Gintoki supo que habían llegado al límite y era hora de conciliarse para que no se ofendiera de verdad, así que estiró un brazo y le palmeó la espalda.

Sí, era el mismo ritual, salvo por una diferencia y esta era que en el presente Gintoki lo tomaba del brazo y lo apretaba contra sí. Un mero gesto fraternal, que uno podía tomarlo como esperado entre ellos dos puesto que desde la formación de la Yorozuya -tal como se la conocía- ya habían tenido que padecerse casi dos años; pero a Kagura, quizás por ser parte de ese círculo, no dejaba de resultarle llamativa la incomodad de Shinpachi cuando ese gesto de camaradería surgía por parte de Gin. Eso, sin dejar de lado que Gintoki no era una persona en extremo cariñosa y más si se tomaba en cuenta que entre hombres las muestras de afecto son escasas, Gin ni siquiera a ella le abrazaba. A lo sumo y si la situación lo requería recibía una palmadita en la espalda o en la cabeza, o un abrazo si había lágrimas, pero en el contexto que solían quedar siempre Gintoki y Shinpachi no encontraba una razón. No debería sorprenderle, ella era mujer, ¿y qué podía saber de los hombres y de su manera de demostrarse cariño?, absolutamente nada.

El punto es que no había algo anómalo en el gesto si uno tomaba en cuenta el tiempo que pasaban juntos cada día de la semana y el nivel de confianza entre ellos (¡ya se habían visto desnudos los tres!); de hecho, todo sería natural y normal de no ser por la evidente reacción de Shinpachi, de apartarse ligeramente.

—Te damos las gracias, ¿verdad, Kagura? —sentenció Gintoki en lo que duró ese breve gesto de amistad.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, seguro que esos dos no se daban cuenta de nada, absolutamente de nada, pero ella iba creciendo, siendo fiel testigo del lazo que iba formándose, del cariño que se tenían y que seguro ni dimensionaban.

—Deberías buscarte una novia Pachi, y dejar de estar siempre limpiándole el culo al inepto de nuestro jefe —reflexionó al final—. O vas a quedarte solo toda tu vida.

—Si fuera tan fácil, Kagura, no estaría aquí discutiendo con ustedes.

—Eso, ya tienes dieciocho años —argumentó Gintoki ignorando las palizas a su persona, en parte porque reconocía la verdad en lo dicho—, deberías trabajar menos en la Yorozuya y salir más con tus amigos. Nunca conseguirás novia si te la pasas en mi casa, debes ir a más recitales de Otsuu.

—Me gusta estar en la Yorozuya. —Sonrió con cortedad, admitiendo esa realidad hasta con orgullo.

—¡Entonces no te quejes! —Gintoki abrió los brazos, fastidiado, pero Shinpachi reía ante su efervescencia.

—Aparte saben que no tengo suerte con las chicas —fue la reflexión final del muchacho.

—Prueba con los hombres entonces —bromeó Gintoki con soltura, era uno de los tantos temas que fastidiaba a su amigo. Con Kagura encontraban cierto regocijo en el bullying diario que le hacían, porque si no eran los lentes o que se comportaba como una madre, era el tema de la sexualidad.

—Quizás sea hora de que salgas del clóset, Pachi —agregó ella.

—¡Ni una cosa ni la otra! —Y como era previsible se fastidió—. Saben bien lo mucho que me gustan las mujeres, ¿por qué siempre están molestándome con ese tema? —Por lo general Kagura y Gintoki dejaban el asunto allí, pero la muchacha decidió jugar una última ficha.

—Bueno, si es verdad entonces agárrame una teta —lo probó.

—No voy a hacer una cosa así, tan irrespetuosa, Kagura —se alarmó, todo sonrojado por la propuesta, mientras el adulto reía bajito chupando la cuchara que apenas tenía resquicios de su parfait.

La risa se le borró cuando la damita con la cual convivía se estiró lo suficiente para tomarle la mano a Shinpachi y colocársela sobre un pecho. El chico la retiró enseguida, al borde de un colapso nervioso. Había algo en la actitud desfachatada de Kagura y en la incomodidad de Shinpachi que preocupó al adulto.

—Ya, niños… dejen de jugar. —Se puso de pie para irse—. No lo molestes más, Kagura. Y tú, Pachi, cambia esa cara… es solo un pecho.

—Mejor sigamos buscando esas cartas —propuso Shinpachi con voz timorata y sin dejar de mirar en dirección al suelo—. Par de imbéciles.

Gintoki iba más adelante y se detuvo en la barra para pagar, más atrás quedaron los otros dos. Kagura con una expresión como de enojo y Shinpachi con una de antológica confusión. El clima instalado fue extraño a más no poder, pero Kagura no iba a dejar las revelaciones allí.

—¿Te parezco linda, Pachi?

—¿Eh? —Shinpachi levantó la cabeza y la miró con sorpresa por tamaña pregunta, vio el fastidio en ella, pero decidió ser sincero y simplemente asintió. Sí, si la miraba bien Kagura era muy bonita. Ella ante su gesto rio con sarcasmo y negó con la cabeza, para después cruzarse de brazos— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Que eres un idiota, Pachi —dijo y lo dejó solo para atravesar la puerta y subirse al lomo de Sadaharu.

Gintoki salió de la tienda para poner en marcha la moto y allí murió la conversación extraña. Pasaron el resto del día haciendo averiguaciones, hasta que en una de las tiendas más remotas recibieron la peor noticia.

—Oh, sí, eran unas cartas muy extrañas —había dicho el dependiente, un hombre regordete de baja estatura—, no sé si bonitas, pero tenían figuras raras. Lamentablemente ya las vendí.

—¿Sabe algo de la persona que las compró? ¿Dónde vive o dónde podemos encontrarla? —Gintoki suspiró, ya resignado con su mala suerte.

—Pues… no, la verdad… —se rascó la mejilla—. Era una mujer de su edad, es lo único que puedo decir. Era rara…

—Todo es raro para usted —se quejó Gintoki.

—Es que dijo que no tenía dinero para pagar, pero me lo canjeó por una medalla de oro que… ¡_ufff_! Valía más que todas las cartas del mundo.

Sin nada más que hacer allí y desahuciados, regresaron a la Yorozuya. Como ya era muy tarde, Shinpachi cocinó algo sencillo para los tres, dio de comer a Sadaharu y al finalizar con la cena, se desplomó en el sillón.

—Estoy exhausto, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

—Claro, acuéstate en mi tatami si quieres —propuso Gintoki.

Era algo que solía hacer Shinpachi cuando no tenía ganas de caminar hasta su casa: se quedaba a dormir en la Yorozuya, casi siempre en el mismo sillón donde en ese momento dormitaba. Pasaba más noches allí que en su propia casa.

—Ya cayó —observó su amiga.

—Ey, nosotros no nos vamos a acostar ahora, no vas a poder dormir cómodo con la tele encendida —le sacudió el pelo sacándolo de su sopor—, me quedaré despierto viendo un programa con Kagura, cuando termine te aviso para que te pases aquí. —Como un autómata Shinpachi se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de Gin, pero antes de atravesarla giró para preguntar algo cuya respuesta ya sabía.

—¿Puedo darme una ducha? Necesito sacarme este calor. —Buscó entre las prendas que solía dejar en el lavadero de la yorozuya algo más fresco que lo que tenía encima. Como solo encontró su viejo bañador, le robó una camiseta sin mangas a Gintoki, si igual este nunca cambiaba de atuendo; no entendía siquiera para qué conservaba esa ropa, pero lo cierto es que lo hacía por esa razón: sabía que Shinpachi las usaba de vez en cuando.

Más fresco se desplomó en el tatami, creyendo que el sueño era un hecho, pero quizás por la ducha se encontraba desvelado y podía escuchar de fondo el sonido de un programa de televisión.

Se colocó boca abajo suspirando y reparó en el detalle de que era hora de lavarle las sábanas al adulto, ya olían a Gin. Por algún extraño motivo ese aroma activó en su mente la conversación con Kagura.

No podía dormir y estaba aburrido, así que reparar en los detalles del cuarto de Gintoki y recordar fragmentos del día era inevitable. El cansancio no le permitía ponerse de pie para ir hasta el comedor y distraerse con la televisión.

Lo que solía hacer para conciliar el sueño era una actividad que no podía llevar a cabo en la Yorozuya, pero su cuerpo parecía no tomar en cuenta los detalles y actuaba por impulso. Presintió la ligera erección, no obstante, la ignoró apenas unos segundos.

Se acomodó mirando el techo y como un acto reflejo llevó la mano hasta su vientre, para más tarde colarla bajo la tela del pantalón. Eso resultó peor, porque la erección plena fue un hecho. En ese momento y sin previo aviso, porque no había ninguna necesidad de alertar, Gintoki prendió la luz. Por la actitud del chico de ponerse boca abajo supo que no estaba dormido.

—¿No puedes dormir? —De todos modos, preguntó lo obvio.

—¿Ya vienes a acostarte? —Qué mal momento para ello pensó, no podría pararse así.

—No hay nada interesante en la tele —dijo con ligero fastidio para mirar hacia la sala donde Kagura hacía zapping—. Si no puedes dormir ven con nosotros, anímate a pasar al lado oscuro de aquellos que viven de noche y duermen de día. —Shinpachi rio y solo negó con la cabeza indicando que no quería.

—La gente normal como yo duerme a esta hora.

—Pero no estás durmiendo.

—Ok, ahí voy. —Se dio por vencido, porque era verdad.

—Vamos, hazte del club de los desvelados —dijo para después acercarse al tatami y tomarlo del brazo para jalarlo—. Miraremos algo que te guste a ti —tironeó apenas y lo soltó al notar la turbación del chico. Cuando creyó entender la extraña actitud de Shinpachi, se dejó caer arrodillado a su lado y empezó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes, infradotado? —Cuestionó el muchacho entre ofendido y avergonzado. Y Gintoki lo señaló, estaba como engrampado boca abajo al tatami y además él también era hombre—. Dije que ya voy, ve tú.

—Ok —canturreó risueño— te dejaré solo. Nada más no me ensucies las sábanas.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, desgraciado?! —le gritó a la espalda, viéndolo caminar para regresar a la sala.

—Tranquilo, soy yo —le dijo al dar la vuelta ya en la puerta, como dándole a entender que de esos temas no tenía de qué preocuparse—. Solo admítelo y me voy.

—¡No tengo nada que admitir! —le arrojó el reloj Justway que era lo que tenía más cerca y con eso Gintoki decidió darle una tregua al joven y no ponerlo más incómodo.

Le daba ternura ese costado de Shinpachi, pero también entendía que era joven, muy joven. Y ese pensamiento borró la sonrisa de sus labios, porque la culpa hacía mella en él cada vez que reparaba en su propia insistencia por hacerlo parte de su vida.

Gintoki podía ser muy egoísta, a tal punto que prefería tenerlo a Shinpachi allí en la Yorozuya en vez de darle una libertad que todo joven necesitaba. Por Zeus, pensaba Gintoki, que nunca encontrara esposa; no se figuraba su vida sin esas personas importantes que hacían su día a día.

Debería haberlo mandado a su casa a dormir, debería haberle dicho que al otro día no se apareciera, que el fin de semana no trabajarían, que saliera con sus amigos, pero no; en cambio prefería permitirle que se quedara en su casa, prefería tenerlo dormido en su propio tatami o en su sillón, encontrárselo allí cada puta mañana.

Qué jodido aprovechado, se decía a sí mismo, incapaz de poder revertir esa cuestión porque sencillamente no quería, he ahí la esencia de la persona egoísta: puede reconocer los hechos, pero en su egoísmo no hará nada para cambiarlo.

Eso reflexionaba Gintoki cuando lo vio en la sala, vestido con el bañador y su propia playera, esa misma que habían adquirido cuando fueron a cazar con Hasegawa el supuesto monstruo del mar; pensaba en que Shinpachi no debería estar masturbándose en su tatami, debería estar en la cama de alguna noviecita haciéndole el amor.

Por eso a la tarde siguiente y después de darle vueltas a la cuestión quiso darle una jornada libre. Luego de tenerlo allí haciendo tareas de la casa, intentó proponerle que se tomara un pequeño descanso. Estaba echado en el sillón con la televisión encendida y la Jump en el suelo; sin embargo, no le prestaba atención a ninguna de esas distracciones.

—No vengas mañana, últimamente no hay trabajo. —Unas merecidas vacaciones de su funesta persona era lo más loable que había hecho por él en mucho tiempo—. Puedes hacer tu vida.

—Hago mi vida —dijo el muchacho dejando el trapeador contra la pared, no entendía la razón de esa proposición, sentía como que el adulto buscaba sacárselo de encima y en el fondo le dolía.

—Tu vida no puede estar siempre aquí, ¿qué hay del fan club de Otsuu? Como presidente lo estás desatendiendo.

—Sabes que nos reunimos los sábados y cuando hay recitales. —Con enojo contenido agregó—: Y mañana no es sábado.

—Y la casa está limpia.

—¿Qué pasa, Gintoki? —Que dijera su nombre completo sin el _-san_ era clara señal de su molestia— ¿Me quieres sacar de encima para poder irte a Yoshiwara sin que te lo reclame? —Lo dicho consiguió hacer que el adulto dejara de simular prestarle atención a la televisión y lo mirara a los ojos.

—Puedo irme igual estando tú aquí o no. —Rio con sorpresa y socarronería porque eso era irrefutable, ese mocoso no manejaba su vida.

—Ok, ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón —Se quitó el delantal con furia y lo arrojó a los pies de su jefe—. Me largo de aquí.

El adulto permaneció unos segundos aletargado en el sitio, viendo como el muchacho se marchaba de su casa con prisa, como si una urgencia lo hubiera atacado de golpe. Caminó hasta el genkan como un reflejo para evitar una partida dolorosa.

—¡Sí, al menos sal a tomar un poco de sol! ¡Te hará bien! —Le gritó ya en la puerta y allí se quedó unos segundos, tratando de encontrar satisfacción en lo que había originado. Aunque fue poco ortodoxo había logrado su cometido.

Estar sin Shinpachi unos días no sería el fin del mundo, al contrario. Con ahínco trató de convencerse de que hacía lo correcto y de que luchar con esa parte suya tan egocéntrica que pretendía tenerlo bajo su ala era lo mejor, pero no lo consiguió por mucho tiempo, porque a fin de cuentas fue él quien se acercó a la tarde siguiente a la casa de los Shimura en busca del chico.

Se mentía a sí mismo diciéndose que lo hacía para asegurarse de que Shinpachi no estuviera ofendido o dolido con él, pero la realidad es que estaba tan habituado a tenerlo para sí, pendiente de su persona, que le mellaba la idea de que quizás no volviera. Era estúpido pensarlo, pero inevitable.

—Ah, Gin-san, llevas tiempo sin venir por aquí —dijo Tae con alegría, estaba en la sala acomodando unas fotos en un álbum-libro—. Si buscas a mi hermano, ha ido a la casa de Taka-chin, pero puedes esperarlo. Ahora te prepararé algo para beber y comer.

—Gracias, pero con la bebida me arreglo —se apresuró a decir adusto—. No te tomes ni me tomes la molestia de cocinar algo.

—No, debo prepararte algo, hace tiempo que no te tengo de invitado —terció con una falsa sonrisa educada al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie—, sabes que eres alguien importante para Shin-chan, y él no me perdonaría que sea una mala anfitriona contigo.

—Te digo que no…

—Además es de mala educación rechazar mi ofrecimiento —la mueca atenta no se le borró.

—Ya hay mucha confianza entre nosotros y te puedo faltar el respeto: no quiero tu comida.

—¡Te la comes igual! —dijo fuera de sí para enseguida dulcificar la mirada con una nueva sonrisa y marcharse a la cocina—. Ya vengo.

—Mujer terca —refunfuñó acercándose a las fotografías que había sobre la mesilla para estudiarlas con calma. Tomó una en particular y sonrió al ver a un Shinpachi pequeño con un bo. La dejó y tomó otras, en una salía acompañado de Hajime—. Vaya relación extraña de hermanos que tenemos nosotros —le murmuró al Obi sonriente de la foto.

—Sí, siempre lo pensé —dijo Tae sorprendiéndolo, o él había estado mucho tiempo mirando esas fotografías o la mujer ya tenía preparado de antemano el veneno que insistía en llamar comida. Estaba parada en el dintel sosteniendo la bandeja; caminó esos metros y la dejó sobre la mesilla, para tomar la foto que Gintoki tenía entre los dedos—. Shin-chan te quiere mucho, y a veces ni sabe por qué lo hace.

—Ey, eso duele. —Frunció el ceño, molesto por la observación.

—No lo tomes a mal —rio ella sentándose a su lado—, lo que quiero decir es que las relaciones entre las personas son diferentes. Los lazos que se crean son diferentes.

—Yo nunca voy a ser una figura ejemplar como él, lo sé.

—No, nunca ocuparás el lugar de Obi-_nii_ por la sencilla razón de que no eres él. —Trató de conciliarse con las palabras para darse a entender sin errores, después de todo no era su verdadera intención ofenderlo, y parecía que lo estaba—. Ni tampoco Shin-chan quiere que ocupes ese lugar de hermano mayor. Te quiere en el justo lugar en el que estás y que ocupas en su vida, y ya…

—No entiendo a qué viene todo esto… —Dejó las intenciones de sus palabras flotando en el aire, Tae era buena para leerlo entre líneas.

—Ayer Shin-chan vino muy enojado de la Yorozuya —aclaró.

—Ah, ok… entiendo por dónde van los tiros entonces —se relajó y tomó la taza—. Estoy listo, _dispara_.

—No es nada de lo que estás pensando, no voy a reprocharte —aclaró Tae—, sé que lo haces por él y te lo agradezco, pero no lo apartes de tu vida. Mientras él no quiera, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto más que dejarlo ser feliz de la manera en la que puede, ¿entiendes?

—Creo que… sí, entiendo. —Se puso de pie perturbado, muy incómodo por el rumbo de la conversación y se alejó de ella. Tae tenía la facilidad de ponerlo en ese estado cuando le hablaba de su pequeño hermanito; lo hacía sentir en falta, como que estaba cometiendo algún error.

Conocía bien esa casa, así que caminó a sus anchas por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Shinpachi; lo encontró igual que siempre, con posters de Otsuu por doquier, los mismos adornos, la misma distribución de los muebles. Nada parecía cambiar a simple vista, aunque el dueño de ese cuarto ya fuera otro y no ese jovencito de dieciséis años que él hubiera conocido gracias a una copa de parfait.

—Crece rápido, ¿verdad? —dijo Tae y Gintoki la miró, ¿qué onda con esa fijación de hablarle por la espalda cual espectro?— Mira sus posters de Otsuu… en el pasado los hubiera cambiado con regularidad, ahora ya no siquiera le importa que se despeguen —dijo eso acomodando uno cuya punta despegada lo dejaba colgando con negligencia. Entonces el hombre reparó en ese detalle superficial y se dejó caer con desgano en la silla del escritorio.

—Yo no veo mucho cambio, para mi sigue siendo el mismo Shinpachi que conocí —mintió, sin saber siquiera por qué lo hacía.

—Ahí tu error, porque Shin-chan ha cambiado mucho en estos años —dijo eso y se marchó, dejándolo solo.

Gintoki frunció la frente, tratando de encontrar una razón a su negación. Sí, era cierto y hasta lógico un crecimiento en Shinpachi, pero él prefería seguir aferrándose a esa imagen de "niño" que se había creado.

Las hojas de un anotador puesta sobre un escritorio comenzaron a moverse al compás del viento que se filtraba por la ventana abierta, acaparando su atención. En el margen de una de esas hojas estaba escrito su propio nombre.

Tomó el cuadernillo y observó con cuidado el detalle en esa hoja, era como si su propio nombre estampado allí estuviera tratando de decirle algo. Acarició con la yema del dedo la esmerada caligrafía de Shinpachi y la volvió a dejar en su lugar.

—Dile que pasé —dijo cuando atravesó la sala, sin detenerse a saludar como correspondía.

—Nos vemos, Gin-san. —Miró el rápido irse del hombre con impavidez, Gintoki era así de maleducado—. Mándale saludos a Kagura de mi parte. —Le terminó diciendo a su espalda, y sin más siguió acomodando las fotos.

La situación siguió su cauce natural. Al otro día Shinpachi volvió a la Yorozuya como si nada hubiera acontecido. Ese mediodía Gintoki despertó con el agradable aroma del almuerzo y el reproche implícito de Shinpachi por dormir hasta tarde al remarcarle que ese sería su desayuno.

—Hoy es viernes chicos —apuntaló Gintoki al salir del baño como quien suelta una verdad reflexionada duramente por horas.

—Sí, ¿y qué con eso? —cuestionó Kagura desde el sillón.

—Hoy es día de Yoshiwara, por eso lo dice —subrayó Shinpachi—. ¿A esas lúcidas conclusiones llegas cuando vas al baño?

—Pues no, no lo decía por eso —dijo con tono resentido—. Que hoy tiene que venir un cliente sí o sí… apenas nos queda para pasar el fin de semana. Ni papel higiénico hay.

—Ah, la historia de nuestras vidas —terció Shinpachi con sorna.

—De mi vida, querrás decir. —Hubo cierta molestia en la manera de decirlo, pero más patente en la mirada que le devolvió Shinpachi.

El chico no pudo contratacar, ni el adulto hacer otra observación punzante para probar al más joven, pues allí, de la nada, sin que nadie se hubiera percatado, llegó como invocado el cliente que necesitaban.

—Yorozuya Gin-san… —dijo la dama, vestía con un atuendo extraño, una especie de túnica de color marrón; en su pelo castaño había restos de hojarasca y barro en sus uñas, tenía algo rectangular en las manos, un objeto al que no le prestaron mayor atención.

—¡Ay, madre mía! —Gintoki se tomó del pecho dando un torpe paso hacia atrás— ¡Qué susto mujer, no puedes aparecer así en casas ajenas!

—Eso… existe el timbre, ¿sabías? —reprochó Kagura al ver la figura en la entrada principal.

—¡No traten así a un cliente! —se molestó Shinpachi para ponerse de pie y recibirla—. Pase por favor, póngase cómoda.

Pero la mujer, sin expresión alguna en su rostro redondeado, no accedió al pedido del joven ni tampoco se dignó a abrir la boca. Solo miró al chico que le había hablado y extendió la mano ofreciéndole lo que tenía.

—¿Esto? —Shinpachi lo tomó, viendo que era una cajita rectangular; cuando lo abrió vio lo que parecía ser una carta; poseía una figura extraña de un sujeto mordido por un perro y tenía una inscripción en la parte superior que decía "Loco".

—¡Las cartas! —Gintoki se paró de un salto para tomar ese botín, lo era porque eso significaban que iban a cobrar el dinero—. Espérame Yoshiwara que ahí voy —murmuró, pero enseguida miró a la mujer.

—Imagino que no nos saldrá gratis. —Fue Shinpachi quien hizo verbal el pensamiento colectivo.

—Mire que somos más pobre que la mierda —aclaró Kagura—, ni papel higiénico tenemos.

—No quiero dinero.

—¿Y qué quieres a cambio? —Gintoki fue al punto con el ceño fruncido, recelaba tanta buena fortuna.

—La persona que les pidió esas cartas tiene en su haber un libro de tapa negra —dijo la muchacha—, cambien eso que ella desea por ese libro.

—¿Será tan fácil canjearlo? ¿Qué clase de libro es? —cuestionó Shinpachi abriendo la caja mientras los otros dos se apiñaban para mirarlas con detenimiento ignorando así a la mujer.

—Cuando lo tengan en su poder, quémenlo. —Por lo visto la muchacha no estaba como para responder inquietudes sino más bien para dar órdenes.

—¿Eh? —dijeron los tres a coro, pero cuando levantaron la vista allí ya no había nadie.

—¿Desapareció? —dijo Kagura pestañeando y Gintoki con nerviosismo le hizo ver su tremebundo error.

—¡P-Pero qué dices, Kagura, ni que fuera un fantasma! ¡Solo los fantasmas pueden desaparecer! ¿V-Verdad, Pachi? Dile a esta tonta…

—Pues… ciertamente no escuché que abriera ni cerrara la puerta. —Al ver el estado catatónico de su jefe se apresuró a agregar—: Pero desde ya que no, no creo que un fantasma vaya a una tienda a comprar unas cartas para después venir a dejárnosla. Es absurdo por donde lo mires.

Era absurdo, sí, pero también escalofriante. Se quedaron unos segundos allí de pie, mirando hacia la puerta, tratando de comprender qué había pasado allí, al menos hasta que Gintoki tomó el mazo de cartas, lo guardó en su cajita de madera y luego en el cajón del escritorio.

—Listo, trabajo resuelto —exclamó Gintoki con una mueca en los labios de triunfo y agregó con satisfacción—: es hora de festejar.

—¡No vas a ir a gastar el poco dinero que tenemos en Yoshiwara! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a poder conseguir ese libro negro!

—¿Y? Eso es lo de menos —terció con una sonrisa pilla—, tenemos las cartas, y la mujer se fue sin pagarnos. Si quiere ese libro que primero pague.

—Creo que somos nosotros quienes estamos en desventaja.

—No, porque las cartas las tenemos ahora nosotros. —Arqueó las cejas en un gesto de superación—. Ah, qué más da si quiere o no darnos el libro.

—Eres ruin —le espetó Shinpachi, ya resignado—. ¿Y si nos pide que le devolvamos las cartas?

—Ok, hay algo extraño en todo esto —accedió Gintoki con la despreocupación habitual de siempre—, pero yo reflexionaré sobre ello a mi regreso.

—Desgraciado, ¡no pienso bañarte y limpiar tu vómito cuando regreses!

—Siempre dices lo mismo, Pachi, y siempre lo haces —terció Kagura escarbándose la nariz y mirándolo con saturación, mientras el adulto iba al cuarto para prepararse; que prepararse para Gin era cambiarse de ropa y ponerse las mismas, pero en versión limpia. Shinpachi gruñó y se frotó la cara desacomodándose los lentes.

—No entiendo qué es lo que tiene Yoshiwara… —suspiró, sabiendo igualmente esa cuestión.

—Prostitutas —dijo Kagura con despreocupación.

—Ok, no me mires con esa cara —dijo Gintoki cuando salió del cuarto y lo tuvo en frente—, si te llevo ahora tu hermana me castrará, pero algún día te dejaré venir conmigo, ¿ok? —sin dilatar más el asunto, se calzó en el genkan y se marchó.

—Tsuki —murmuró Kagura cuando Shinpachi se desplomó en el sillón.

—¿Qué?

—Digo… que en Yoshiwara está Tsuki.

—Lo sé —murmuró desahuciado y Kagura tuvo un gesto que realmente le sorprendió, saltó del sillón, se acercó a él y le alborotó el pelo regalándole una sonrisa de pena. Shinpachi no entendió el gesto, ni a la conclusión que había llegado Kagura, pero tampoco quería ahondar demasiado.

—Quédate si quieres Pachi, y duerme en el tatami de Gin. —Era lo que siempre hacía en el último tiempo cuando el jefe desaparecía—. A la noche podemos hacer palomitas y mirar películas.

**(…)**

Citaron a la mujer para el lunes y así entregarle las cartas. Gintoki tenía presente mencionar el libro de tapa negra, pero trataba de buscar la manera de entender las intenciones de su cliente. Por lo general él se encargaba de hacer su trabajo y ya, no se involucraba en los asuntos de las personas salvo que la situación lo orillara a eso.

—¿Sabe? —dijo a modo de introducción y sin más fue al punto— Vino a una muchacha a darnos las cartas que usted buscaba, pero nos dijo que a cambio teníamos que pedirle un libro de tapa negra. —En ese momento la habitual seguridad de la mujer desapareció y en sus ojos se materializó el horror, uno que enseguida falseó con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ese libro —negó con la cabeza—, me temo que no será posible.

—Y yo me temo que no puedo darle las cartas entonces. —Previó esa clase de respuesta, así que la suya fue rápida y sorpresiva.

—Gin… —dijeron los otros dos a coro. No esperaban esa postura por parte del jefe después de todo lo dicho el viernes anterior, pero Gintoki solo estaba probando qué tan valiosas eran esas cartas.

—Vamos, sea sincera —Gintoki no se anduvo con rodeos—, no sé qué valor tendrán estas cartas, ni el libro en cuestión, pero…

—Es que una cosa no funciona sin la otra —dijo la mujer con prisa y cierto fastidio; carraspeó y procedió a explicarse—; el libro es… simplemente unas anotaciones, las instrucciones de cómo usar estas cartas.

—Oh, son coleccionistas muy ávidos ustedes, lo quieren todo —bromeó Gintoki—, imagino que no son cartas comunes. —Miró el logo de la caja que a esas alturas estaba en la mesilla, entre medio del cliente y él, como una manera de tentar a la mujer. Si las quería debía convencerlo.

—Sí, ya le dije que son cartas importantes para nosotros. —Tomó la caja con cierto destello en los ojos—. Al fin las tengo.

—Son las cartas Cloud ¿verdad? —dijo y Shinpachi volvió a codearlo—. Ese logo, lo he visto antes… ¿sabes dónde, Pachi? —Shinpachi prestó atención, pero fue Kagura la que lo dijo.

—Ketsuno Ana solía dibujar _muuuchos_ de esos símbolos.

—Son cartas mágicas. ¿La muchacha era un Onmyodo? —cuestionó Shinpachi.

—Así es —contestó con resignación—. Por eso mismo para la familia de mi esposo son importantes y quieren recuperarlas.

—Ok, no sé con qué fin van a usar estas cartas, si quieren destruir el mundo o jugar una partida de póker, tampoco me interesa el libro, pero si me paga el doble de lo acordado serán suyas. —La mujer la miró con rabia mal contenida, dejó la caja sobre la mesa y caviló unos instantes.

—No es bueno tener de enemigo una familia de Onmyodo, señor.

—Oh, ¿me está amenazando? Mire que yo también tengo mis shikigami —sonrió, para aligerar el ambiente—. No se las estoy negando, ¿entiende?

—Bien, pero no puedo reunir ese dinero ahora, lo que usted pide es una insensatez, ya le estoy pagando mucho dinero.

—¿Acepta?

—Sí, pero deme unos días —se puso de pie para irse—. Vendré con el dinero y por su seguridad le aconsejo que guarde bien esas cartas.

Cuando la mujer se marchó en la Yorozuya reinó un ambiente extraño, mezcla de incertidumbre con temor, fue Shinpachi quien hizo verbal su pensamiento al decirle a su jefe que estaba loco por provocar a un Onmyodo.

—_Bah_… no le tengo miedo, el punto es que necesitaba tiempo, por eso le dije que solo se las daba si nos pagaba el doble —comentó con una despreocupación habitual—. Le va a tomar unos días reunir ese dinero, es lógico.

—¿Tiempo para qué Gin-chan? —cuestionó Kagura mirando las cartas.

—Para que aparezca la otra muchacha, algo me dice que va a venir. Ella puede darnos algunas respuestas. —Se masajeó la nuca, reflexionando más consigo mismo que con los chicos—. Porque si les soy sincero, le temo más a ella que a esta mujer. También quiero entender que tan valiosas son esas cartas.

—Reconoces que haberle dado las cartas sin conseguir el libro era una locura —terció Shinpachi con saturación, Gintoki era muy despreocupado, pero sabía oler el peligro.

—Algo raro hay en todo este asunto y no quiero quedar en medio de una posible batalla entre Onmyodo, ya tuve bastante de eso en el pasado. —Y en el caso de que así ocurriera, de verse involucrado en contra de su entera voluntad, al menos pretendía ganar una suma considerable de dinero.

Dejó ese tema de lado y las cartas en el cajón del escritorio para comenzar el día. La casa estaba reluciente y los dueños de la morada despiertos, pero allí estaba Shinpachi, colocándose el delantal para empezar a hacerles el desayuno. Era un ritual diario, mientras Kagura iba y venía, importunando a la gente que conocía, solía proponer juegos del que eran parte a medias. Mientras, Shinpachi se encargaba de lidiar con ella y limpiar lo ya limpio en el proceso. El adulto contemplaba esa armonía desde el sillón, mirando televisión, leyendo o simplemente siendo el holgazán de siempre.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —La voz de Shinpachi llegó a él con ligera saturación.

—No fastidies —murmuró somnoliento—, está limpio debajo del sillón, lo sé. Ayer se me cayó una gominola y pude comerla de tan limpio que está.

—Levántate y ve a hacer los mandados al menos —volvió a reclamar quitándole la JUMP de la cara—. No hay nada en la alacena.

—Kagura… —la llamó— ¡Kagura!

—No está —frunció el ceño y se ajustó los lentes—, fue a visitar a alguien. Lo dijo, pero…

—Cierto que tiene una nueva amiga —suspiró—, tendré que ir yo.

—Y no esperarás que yo vaya, estoy limpiando —dijo en referencia a la tarea ya empleada. Vio que su jefe se sentaba en el sillón y se frotaba los ojos; aguardaba para poder mover ese mueble, pero eso implicaba primero levantar al vago de ese lugar—. Vamos, muévete —reclamó.

Sin previo aviso, Gintoki lo tomó de la muñeca y jaló de él hasta hacerlo caer sobre sus piernas. Shinpachi palideció ante ese imprevisto gesto y aún más por la cercanía. Se incorporó rápidamente, a empujones, hasta lograr sentarse. La escoba se le había escabullido de la mano y había caído en el piso de madera haciendo un ruido sordo.

Gintoki terció una sonrisa y desganado apoyó la mejilla en una palma, sin mirarlo directamente. Pensaba en mucho, en la reacción de Shinpachi por su arrebato, en la presencia del muchacho, en la ausencia de Kagura.

—Kagura tiene más vida social que tú —murmuró algo ido.

—¿Y eso? —logró recomponerse a medias, pero seguía nervioso mirando hacia algún punto en la pared.

—Que me alegra que tú no la tengas —confesó en un murmullo—, porque si no esta casa estaría muy vacía y me sentiría muy solo. —Al menos, pensaba, Shinpachi le hacía compañía.

Shinpachi negó con la cabeza, a veces Gintoki era tan contradictorio, a veces tenía la ligera sensación de que quería sacárselo de encima, pues no perdía oportunidad en recalcarle que un chico de su edad debería estar con sus pares, pero en cuanto Shinpachi mostraba alguna intención de dedicarle minutos a otras personas que no fueran su jefe, este buscaba la manera de reclamarle sutilmente su presencia; como si él le perteneciera de alguna forma y no fuera solo su empleado.

El muchacho no pudo hacer verbal su pensamiento, nunca podía expresar lo que sentía cuando se trataba de la extraña relación que tenía con su jefe. Gintoki no perdió más el tiempo y se puso de pie para ir a hacer una lista de elementos necesarios para la casa. No le dio sorpresa ver que ya la había hecho su empleado. Siempre tan atento y eficiente.

Sí, definitivamente su vida sería un caos sin él en ella. Se había mal acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que ya no recordaba cómo se las ingeniaba antes de conocerlo a él y a Kagura para sobrevivir. Cierto: comía mal, no se cuidaba y las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir.

**(…)**

Pasó tiempo hasta que el asunto de las cartas le llevó a recordar que él estaba en medio de una misión; la muchacha apareció, tal como él vaticinó, justo la noche antes de recibir la visita de su cliente.

No esperaba que el encuentro fuera así, pero quizás por el hecho de saber que era un shikigami no rompió en gritos ni llantos cuando la dama se le apareció en el cuarto. Despertó y pudo ver la figura de ella, sentada a un costado del tatami.

Esa imagen hubiera sido suficiente para doblegarlo del espanto, pero se decía a sí mismo que técnicamente no era un fantasma y que no debía tenerle miedo, ¡aunque era algo mucho peor que un fantasma! Aun así, era el mecanismo de defensa que encontró su mente para no caer en la desesperación.

Aguardó para que ella fuera la primera en hablar, pero ni siquiera lo miraba a él, en cambio sus ojos parecían estudiar el lugar con calma y desinterés.

—Sabes ¿no? —murmuró Gintoki— que aparecerte así en las habitaciones de las personas podría matarlas de un susto.

—Yo no me aparezco. Siempre estoy —dijo sin mirarlo aún—. Que no me vean es otra cosa. —Ahí sí posó sus ojos marrones e inexpresivos en la cara del samurái.

—Mañana vendrán a buscar las cartas.

—Lo sé.

Gintoki suspiró y se puso boca arriba contemplando el techo. Sentía que no hacía falta aclararle que él pensaba dárselas si en verdad se le aparecía con ese dinero, algo le indicaba que la shikigami sabía y podía leerlo.

—Es bastante dinero el que me va a pagar…

—Lo sé —reiteró ella entendiendo las inquietudes del humano, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a no hablar más de lo que la otra persona inquiría o necesitaba saber—. Dáselas.

—¿No importa que no te haya conseguido el libro? —Arqueó las cejas, era extraña la absoluta aceptación.

—Es dinero maldito —dijo sin especificar a qué se refería—. Cuando lo tengas, gastarás cada centavo.

—Sospecho que de alguna manera me va a maldecir —suspiró con exageración—, nunca es bueno involucrarse con un Onmyodo, y mucho menos enfurecerlo de alguna manera. —La muchacha negó con la cabeza, Gintoki no entendió a qué iba ese gesto, no preguntó ni ella especificó.

—Quedarte mucho tiempo con ese dinero acarrearía muchas desgracias; pero lo necesitarás.

—Siempre se necesita el dinero, aunque se tenga mucho —reflexionó en voz alta. La muchacha hubiera sonreído de recordar lo que era la ironía humana.

—Ella va a pedirte otro trabajo —especificó acaparando la entera atención del hombre—, te hablará de una caja de madera que ella no puede ir a buscar. Acepta.

—¿Y por qué debería involucrarme más con esta mujer? No es de mi interés y aparte…

—Yo te estoy "contratando" —lo miró de lleno y por primera vez Gintoki se sintió intimidado—. Me debes un favor Yorozuya.

—Yo no te debo nada a…

—Las cartas… —interrumpió—. Nunca las hubieras conseguido.

Gintoki guardó silencio estudiando a la muchacha sentada aún a su lado, preguntándose si acaso todo eso no había sido un circo montado para obligarle a participar. Ella parecía saber qué clase de sujeto era él.

—Me pediste el libro a cambio porque sabías que no iba a poder conseguírtelo, ¿verdad? —terció una sonrisa descreída— qué pilla eres. Y qué inocente fui.

—Lo aprendí de ella —murmuró.

—¿Sakura? —Soltó ese nombre sin entender por qué, no había nada que las relacionara, pero solo fue como un disparo en su mente. Ese nombre se cruzó. La dama asintió, parecía conforme de poder estar comunicándose con el humano a ese nivel—. ¿Eras su shikigami? —preguntó, pero ella se apresuró a continuar con lo importante.

—Las cartas y el libro no son tan relevantes como esa caja. Y solo yo sé dónde está.

—¿Y una vez que encuentre esa misteriosa caja…?

—Ya habrá tiempo —no le permitió hacer más preguntas—, debo irme, no es bueno para ti que yo me materialice tanto tiempo.

—¿Por qué, enloquecería? —cuestionó algo socarrón—. Necesito respuestas, no puedes venir aquí a…

—No eres un Onmyodo, podría tomar control de tu cuerpo con facilidad, podría volverte loco; pero te necesito —aclaró impertérrita a lo que le decía—. Ella te necesita. Es lo último… es lo único que puedo hacer.

Sin comprender cómo funcionaba aquella conexión, Gintoki se fue quedando dormido, incluso contra su voluntad. Había tanto por preguntarle… no tenía en mente involucrarse tanto sin entender algunas cuestiones importantes.

Cuando al otro día despertó, esa sensación de no saber si había sido un sueño o la realidad lo embargó. No obstante, obtuvo una respuesta clara cuando el cliente se le presentó para darle el dinero a cambio de las cartas. Tal como lo había vaticinado el shikigami, la mujer les pidió un nuevo trabajo, que sería pago una vez que fuera exitoso, ya demasiado dinero les estaba dando por ese miserable arte.

El mismo ritual de las dos veces anteriores, Shinpachi la recibió con cordialidad y le ofreció un té, la mujer no pudo evitar en esa ocasión ser un poco más amable que en las otras ocasiones al ver el gesto del muchacho.

—Muy atento tu sirviente.

—Soy su empleado. —Le había molestado el mote.

—Es un amigo; hace tiempo trabaja conmigo. —Pero Gintoki fue rápido para contradecirlos a ambos. No era ni una cosa ni la otra—. En fin… y este objeto que quiere recuperar, que ya me siento en alguna especie del juego del tesoro, está en algún lugar de la casa de la difunta.

—Yo no puedo trasladarme hasta allí —la mujer volvió al punto y le extendió un papel—, ahí tiene todas las indicaciones.

—¡¿Sapporo?! —se alarmó al ver la dirección, Shinpachi tras el sillón se estiró, Kagura sentada a un lado de él también, pero ella no entendía la razón de su exclamación, hasta que Gintoki continuó hablando—. Eso es a más de mil kilómetros de aquí. Hacer un viaje de esas características…

—Les he pagado bien —se quejó la mujer, sin intención de que sonara a reclamo— y si me consiguen esa caja les pagaré mucho más.

Eso era cierto, el sobre con el dinero era mucho más gordo de lo que solían ser cuando realizaban trabajos por la Yorozuya; pero a Gintoki le resultaba un engorro hacer semejante viaje, ya se figuraba gastándose todo el dinero ganado. Fue en ese punto que recordó a la shikigami. Ella le había advertido no solo que gastaría todo ese dinero, sino que además estaba maldito. De golpe sintió que él estaba maldecido. Maldita su suerte, por cruzarse en su camino a un Onmyodo.

—Serán como vacaciones —terció Kagura con ligera alegría.

—Trabajo, trabajo. —Gintoki golpeteó el papel mirándola de mal humor.

—Si vamos en tren y luego en ferry, no será tanto gasto —murmuró Shinpachi—. Además, tengo entendido que Sapporo es bonito.

—¡Que no vamos de vacaciones! —Volvió a repetir de malos modos.

—Entonces, ¿aceptan? —preguntó la mujer.

—Por supuesto —dijo el jefe con rapidez—, el trabajo es el trabajo. Hoy en día no puedo negar ninguno, además tengo la ligera sensación de que si no acepto quedaré condenado.

Los niños de la casa lanzaron un pequeño grito de júbilo, ¡al fin un trabajo de la Yorozuya que no implicaba buscar gatitos o ayudar a ancianas! No obstante, su jefe les arruinó la emoción cuando dijo que no irían a pasear.

—Trece horas toma llegar allí… en menos de un día podré estar de regreso.

—¿Por qué hablas en singular? —cuestionó Shinpachi.

—Eso… —Kagura lo apuntó con un dedo sumamente dolida—. No estarás pensando en dejarnos aquí.

—Si va uno solo será menos gastos, además… —Fue perdiendo fuerza en la voz al ver la expresión de los dos.

—Gin-san, ni siquiera nos pagas el sueldo… —musitó Shinpachi decepcionado—. Al menos…

—Ok, está bien… iremos todos. Maldición. —Era tan débil, pero ahí estaban los otros dos, con ese brillo en el rostro contra el cual él no podía batallar.

Sin nada más que hacer allí la mujer se marchó, se la notaba satisfecha y más amena luego de tener las cartas en su poder. Y Gintoki seguía acumulando más preguntas que respuestas. Menos quería involucrarse y más involucrado terminaba. _Ah_, la historia de su vida.

Esa misma noche Kagura recibió una visita inesperada. Estaba ya dormida, en el cutre cuarto que era el armario, cuando un peso a sus pies le impidió moverse. Abrió los ojos y vio a la misma muchacha de la otra vez sentada y mirando la nada misma.

* * *

**¿CONTINUARÁ?**


End file.
